Influenza
by Layrin
Summary: Len tak diam. Ia memegang sisi atas selimutnya dengan kuat agar Rin tak bisa menariknya. Rin menarik napas pelan dan menarik tangannya dari selimut Len. "Kita buat perjanjian bagaimana? Kalau kau mau minum obat kau boleh bermain dengan PSP kesayanganmu sepuasnya," rayu Rin pelan.


**ENJOY**

* * *

**Vocaloid **_**belong to**_** Crypton Future and Yamaha**

**Influenza ****© Layrin**

**Warning : There're AU and OOC. Then maybe typo. And it's one-shot!**

* * *

Len hanya duduk menyandar pada mahkota ranjang dan menggosok hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya. Beberapa kali Len bersin dan membuatnya harus meraih beberapa lembar tisu yang sudah memenuhi 2 tempat sampah di sudut kamarnya. Len menarik napas lelah saat merasakan pening memukul kepalanya. Ia hanya menarik napas beberapa kali dan menyandarkan tubuhnya untuk istirahat.

Len mendengus. Aroma pewangi ruangan jeruk yang harusnya bisa tercium tak bisa ia rasakan. Salahkan lubang hidungnya yang tengah tersumbat tisu. Len mendelik menatap tisu yang beberapa bagian memenuhi kasurnya. Dengan malas ia memungut beberapa tisu yang penuh dengan ingusnya dan membuangnya.

Ia menatap jendela kamarnya. Rintik air membasahi kota Tokyo. Len mendesah. Andaikan kemarin ia tak nekat pulang usai latihan basket saat hujan deras, mungkin ia tak sakit seperti ini. Ia menatap jam dinding di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul 03.25 JST. Harusnya ia akan datang sekarang.

Len menoleh menatap pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar dan menunjukkan sosok gadis berambut _honey blonde_ dengan blazer yang sedikit basah berjalan ke arahnya. Gadis itu—Rin Kamaki—menatap lembut dirinya dan meletakkan tas di samping single sofa di kamar Len.

Len hanya menarik sudut bibirnya sekilas menatap Rin yang kini tengah mengusap keningnya lembut. Rin hanya menarik napas dan menarik punggung tangannya dari kening Len. Ia menepuk kepala Len dan mendelik tajam.

"Kenapa tidak di kompres?!" serunya dan memukul pelan kepala Len. Len mengaduh pelan dan menatap Rin cemberut.

"Kompreskan," rajuknya manja membuat Rin mendesah pelan. Rin menarik napas pelan dan dengan malas ia menyeret kakinya menuju lantai bawah untuk mengambil kompres dan baskom.

Len hanya tersenyum menatap punggung Rin yang mulai menghilang dari kamarnya. Ia tersenyum menatap kekasih yang tinggal serumah dengannya yang sangat perhatian padanya terutama saat ia sakit. Eits! Jangan pikir ada hubungan aneh antara Rin dan Len. Mereka masih berpacaran. Hanya saja salahkan ibu Len—Lenka Kagamine—yang memaksa mereka untuk tinggal bersama.

Len mencoba duduk dan meraih cangkir teh yang sudah dingin dan meminumnya. Manik matanya menatap pintu kamarnya yang masih terbuka lebar. Len kembali meminum tehnya dan meletakannya kembali di nakas kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Ia lalu mengambil tisu dan mengusap hidungnya yang meler.

"Hatchi!" Len melempar tisu yang penuh ingus itu ke tempat sampah. Len menarik napas sesak saat hidungnya meler dan mendengus.

Rin segera memasuki kamar Len dan meletakkan baskom berisi air yang tidak terlalu dingin di atas nakas kecil. Ia mencelupkan handuk kecil ke baskom dan memerasnya pelan lalu menempelkannya di kening Len. Rin duduk di kursi tepat di samping kiri Len.

Rin mencolek hidung Len dan mendengus pelan. "Kenapa tidak di kompres huh? Suhumu naik lagi padahal tadi pagi baru turun," Rin menarik napas pelan. "Kau mau sakit flu tambah parah ya?"

Len hanya tersenyum dan mengambil tisu untuk menyeka pileknya. "Aku hanya ingin di obati kau Rin," suara Len terdengar manja membuat Rin mendengus.

"Jangan manja Len_-kun!_" Rin memukul kepala Len pelan. Ia lalu berdiri dan menatap obat flu yang ia siapkan tadi pagi belum berkurang.

Rin mendelik menatap Len yang hanya menyengir. Rin menarik napas pelan dan mengambil obat dan segelas air putih untuk Len minum obat. Len mendengus dan menjauhkan dirinya dari uluran tangan Rin yang berisi obat. Rin menghembuskan napas pelan dan duduk kembali dengan tangan yang masih menyodorkan obat pada Len.

"Kau harus minum obat Len-_kun!_" seru Rin dan menyodorkan obat berupa pil pada Len.

Len mendengus dan mengambil tisu untuk menyeka pileknya. "Aish! Aku tak mau! Rasanya kan tidak enak! Pahit pula!" Len menolak obat yang disodorkan Rin dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Len-_kun_ kau harus minum agar cepat sehat!" Rin berseru kecil. Len mendengus melihat Rin akan marah. Segera ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menarik selimut tebal berwarna kuning sedikit oranye untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Rin menarik napas pelan dan meletakkan obat Len di atas meja. Len menarik napas pelan. Rin menatap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Len dengan malas. Walau sang kekasih—Len—biasa besikap _cool_ tapi di depan Rin ia bertingkah kekanakan. Rin melirik obat Len yang masih utuh.

Rin memutar otak pelan dan tersenyum kecil. Rin duduk di sisi ranjang Len dan mengusap selimut Len pelan. "Len-_kun_," sedikit nada manja terselip di ucapannya, Rin mencoba menarik selimut Len.

Len tak diam. Ia memegang sisi atas selimutnya dengan kuat agar Rin tak bisa menariknya. Rin menarik napas pelan dan menarik tangannya dari selimut Len. "Kita buat perjanjian bagaimana? Kalau kau mau minum obat kau boleh bermain dengan PSP kesayanganmu sepuasnya," rayu Rin pelan.

"Aku tak mau. Game di PSP sudah kuselesaikan," balas Len pelan di balik selimut. Rin mendengus kecil lalu memutar otaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau pancake pisang hangat?" tanya Rin dan menarik-narik selimut Len pelan.

"Aku sedang malas makan pisang," balas Len. Rin mendesah pelan. Kepalanya menemukan sebuah ide tapi ia ragu untuk melakukannya.

"E—Eum bagaimana kalau kau minum obat a—aku a—akan ci—cium pipimu?" tawar Rin dan menarik napas pelan. Mendengar tawaran Rin, Len menyibak selimutnya.

Len menyeringai kecil ke arah Rin. "Benarkah? Baiklah, tapi cium bibir oke?" celetuk Len dan menyengir lebar. Rin mendengus dan mendelik tajam ke arah Len.

"Cukup pipi Len-_kun!_" seru Rin dan mendelik ke arah Len kesal.

"Bibir!"

"Pipi!"

"Bibir!"

"Pipi! Pipi! Pipi!"

"Bibir! Bibir! Bibir! Bibir! Bi—."

"Cukup pipi Len-kun! Jika kau minta bibir aku akan membakar PSP dan koleksi bergambar pisangmu!" seru Rin final membuat Len sukses bungkam. Rin tersenyum manis ke arah Len.

Segera ia berbalik dan mengambil obat Len lalu segelas air putih. Rin menatap Len dan menyodorkannya pada Len. Len menarik napas pelan. Jika bukan karena iming-iming di cium Rin, Len pasti tidak akan meminum obat kecuali jika benar-benar mendesak.

Len membuka wadah obat pilnya dan meminumnya. Dengan cepat ia meneguk air putih beberapa kali. Rin tersenyum puas melihat Len meminum obatnya. Len menatap Rin dan tersenyum kecil. Diarahkan jari telunjuk kanan Len untuk menyentuh pipinya pelan.

Rin memalingkan wajahnya pelan. Len menarik napas pelan. Sepertinya rencana mendapatkan ciuman pipi dari Rin ga—**CUP!** Rin mengecup pipi Len sekilas. Len menoleh menatap Rin yang tengah tersenyum malu pada Len. Len tersenyum kecil, ya paling tidak ia mendapatkan _kisseu_ bukan?

"E—Eum sudah puas kan? Jadi aku mau masak spicy nabe with shamo and black rice ya Len-_kun,_" dengan tergesa Rin keluar dari kamar Len.

Len menatap punggung Rin yang menghilang di balik pintu dengan senyum kecil. Ia mendongak menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan cengiran yang tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya. Len mengusap keningnya yang kembali menghangat. Segera ia meraih kain untuk mengompres kepalanya. Len membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik napas pelan.

"Kalau begini terus aku ingin sering kena flu," ucap Len dan mengingat saat Rin mencium pipinya tadi.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Well,_ lama gak mampir ke FFn jadi kangen sendiri. Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari kebiasaanku yang gak mau minum obat kecuali kalo udah bener-bener sakit baru minum obat. Entah kenapa pas minum obat apa gitu inget Len sama Rin≧▽≦)/ Jadilah ff ini. Maaf untuk typo, males ngedit saya m(_ _)m

Mungkin ini ff untuk ya memberi dorongan UKK yang kuhadapi. Well, mungkin besok aku mau ngepost ff. _Well_ mungkin sih. Jadi tunggu saja ya?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Last**

**Give me your opinion please!**


End file.
